The Power of Being Cute
by NekoKiku of Love
Summary: After getting drunk because of losing another battle to Axis, England transforms them in to something that will allow the Allies to defeat them. Too bad they are too cute to harm now. Axis x Almost everyone  Allied
1. Cuteness

**I Don't Own Hetalia Axis Powers!**

If I did the storyline would be alot longe.

**Story****- After getting drunk because of losing another battle to Axis, England transforms them in to something that will allow the Allies to defeat them. Too bad they are too cute to harm now.**

**Setting-WW2**

**Pairings-Axis x Almost everyone (Allied)**

_**Italics-**thoughts_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One- Cuteness**

The Axis Powers were resting at their camp after a long battle. Earlier that day the Italy brothers were attacked by England and France. Germany quickly backed them up but France and England still couldn't be stopped until Japan showed up to help his allies. Romano abandoned his brother soon after their allies showed up and France abandoned England when Germany started to hit him. In the end the Axis Powers won and now are very tired.

"Ve Germany?", Italy called out to his blond friend, who was sleep next to him.

"Was?", the sleepy German replies.

"Why does Japan sleep all the way over there?", the red head asks, pointing to their Asian friend on the other side of the beach.

"Maybe he just likes being alone." Germany mutters into his pillow then bolts up scaring the Italian. _Or doesn't like sleeping with annoying people like you._

"What is it-", Italy is shoved away from the German.

"Stop sleeping with me!", Germany shouts at his Italian ally. This cause the poor little Italy to cry, which grabs the attention of their Asian ally...even though he was all the way on the other side.

"Verdammt stop crying!", the blond yells, scaring Italy more.

"Taci! I'm trying to sleep!", the southern Italian yells from the other side of his brother.

"Was zum Teufel! both of you out of my bed! And STOP crying!", the German shouts at the Italy brothers.

"What seems to be the problem?", Japan asks his allies. Because of their little fight they had not noticed their Asian ally had appeared before them. Italy jumped after hears Japan's voice and Germany and Romano turned their attention to the Asian.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep Japan. Sorry for waking you.", the German apologized in a defeated voice.

"Ve Japan why don't you sleep with us?", the Italian exclaimed. Unfortunately the Asian didn't get that 'sleep with us' just means to sleep and gives his friend a horrified expression.

"No thank you Italia-kun.", Japan replies quickly and returns to the otherside of the beach.

"Will you 2 get away from me and go to sleep!", Germany shouts glaring at the Italians. Italy gets up, moving a good distance away from the German. Romano lazily got up and joined his bother. It was all quiet now. The only noise was of the waves from the ocean. Everyone began to drift off into their dream land until a loud boom jolts them all up.

"Was zum Teufel! What was that?", the German shouts, getting up from his sleeping mat. Italy and Romano jump up, hugging each other in terror. Japan Gets and runs over to his allied with his katana in hand.

"Are you all alright?", Japan asks his shocked allies.

"HAhahahaha", a loud british laugh turns the Axis attention toward the ocean. Hovering above the waving was a messy haird blond, with huge eyebrows in a white togoand wings carrying a star wand. The first thought that flows through the minds of the Axis allies is 'What the hell! Is that England?' "Hello Axis Powers! It is I, Britannia Angel!", the weird blond says in a british accent.

"Ve Germany isn't that England? What happened to him? Why doesn't he have any underwear on? He shot me for me being naked and yet he can not wear underwear?", Italy says, still holding on to his brother.

"Doitsu-san what...do we do?", Japan ask his German ally, keeping a stoic experrsion, even though on the inside he is a little freaked out. It was England in a dress, a very short dress, frying around with no underwear, the Axis Powers were all a little freaked out.

"Uh...", Germany had not a clue as otwhat to do. He never saw England like this before and hopefully never again. Germany grabs his gun and shouts, "Attack everyone!" Japan unsheathes his katana while Italy gets his white flag ready and Romano runs away again, hiding behind a tree. Before the Axis Powers could make a move Britannia Angel Flys toward and waves his wond around.

"Haha You can't defeat me Axis Powers! I have come here to stop your advance.", Britannia Angel points his wond at Germany, Italy and Japan. Romano watched from his tree as Britannia Angel a strange light at his friends. In a poof of smoke they were gone. Britannia Angel laughed as he flew away.

"Oh dio mio! Fratello! Japan! Potato-Bastard!", Romano cries out, running toward the spot where his friends were. As the Italian got closer he noticed there were 3 tiny figures where his allies were. Roman was too shocked to speak as he stared at...little children. There on the beach where Germany, Japan and Italy was his brother when he was much younger, a kid in all black and a black haired boy in a purple outfit, about the size of a certain ex british fort. "Fratello?", Romano asks shyly. Chibitalia stares up at him curiously. The other 2 turn their attention to him as well.

"Ve what happened? Where am I? ve ve.", the little Italian ask cutely.

"Italy!", the kid in all black calls out.

"Holy Roman Empire you're here too, do you know where we are?", Chibitalia asks.

"人は、人、私はどこですか?", the black haired boy said looking at them curiously. Romano had his mouth open, gapping at them. _What happened? Are they Germany, Japan and my brother? _Alots of question ran through the bigger Italian's head while the kids got to know one another.

* * *

**Bing Translator Used**

Most of you probably already know what these words mean, you don't it's ok.

German words- Verdammt (Damn it), Was (What), Was zum Teufel (What the hell)

Italian words- Taci(Shut up), Oh dio mio(Oh my god), Fratello(Brother)

Japanese words-人は、人、私はどこですか?(Who are you people, Where am I?)


	2. Explain!

**I Don't Own Hetalia Axis Powers!**

If I did the storyline would be alot longer.

**Story****- After getting drunk because of losing another battle to Axis, England transforms them in to something that will allow the Allies to defeat them. Too bad they are too cute to harm now.**

**Setting-WW2**

**Pairings-Axis x Almost everyone (Allied)**

_**Italics-**thoughts_

* * *

**Last time-**

"Ve what happened? Where am I? ve ve.", the little Italian ask cutely.

"Italy!", the kid in all black calls out.

"Holy Roman Empire you're here too, do you know where we are?", Chibitalia asks.

"人は、人、私はどこですか?", the black haired boy said looking at them curiously. Romano had his mouth open, gapping at them. _What happened? Are they Germany, Japan and my brother? _Alots of question ran through the bigger Italian's head while the kids got to know one another.

**Chapter 2****- "Explain!"**

"Uh..."

"Ummm"

"Uh...uhhhh"

"Ummmmm"

"Well?"

"Uuh..."

"OkENOUGH!", Romano yelled at the German speaking nations. Prussia and Austria continued to stare and gap at the 3 little nations in Romano's arms. Said nations had fallen asleep on the way to Germany's house. It was a long and kinda of painful journey to the German's house since he had to pass enemy nations. Thankful Greece was asleep and it seemed the others were drunk.

"So...explain what happened again?", Austria said as he sat down on Germany's couch. Prussia sat oppositing him on a wooden chair. Gilbird poppedup from the Prussian's hair to see what was going on.

"Dannazione! I told you guys. England woke up us when we were trying to sleep. He was dressed like he was Mama Greece or something and kept calling himself Britannia Angel. He did something to my brother, Japan and potato-freak!", Romano explained angrily at the German speaking nations.

"So England turned my brother into...Austria...isn't that kid...", Prussia finally realized who the kid in black was. Austria looked at his once enemy, following his stare to the blond child in black sleep in Romano's arms. Realization struck him as well.

"Oh my is that Holy Roman Empire!", Austria exclaimed in shock. "Prussia...your brother is-"

"I killed him.", Prussia stated gravely. Romano and Austra stared at him. "I killed him then he became my Ludwig. England must have made them younger, hoping that would make them weaker. That kid", pointing to the black haired boy in Romano's arms, "must be Japan when he was younger."

"Ok so how do we make them normal?", Romano asked, not bothering to hide how annoyed he was.

"Some how get England to turn that back to normal." Austria stated as if was simple. Expecting his white haired companion to volunteer for the job, the Austrian was surprised he stayed queit. "Prussia?"

"Give me them. The Allied Powers will try to attack us again. When they do we'll will be ready.", Prussia states, with determination in his red eyes. Romano carefully hands over Holy Roman Empire and Ancient Japan but kept his brother.

"Oh how do you plan do that! Its just us now.", Romano complains, craddling his baby brother. "Why don't we just surrender already!"

"Surrendering doesn't mean they were be normal again. In fact the Allied Power will probably take them away from us!", Prussia shouts back. Austria looks between the 2 big brothers, both held conern in their eyes for their little brothers.

"Prussia does have a point Romano. Our best bet is getting England away from the Allied Powers then force him to change our friends back.", Austria states calmly. "It's late let's all go to bed." The 2 big brother nodded. "Romano you and Italy can sleep in the guest bedroom...Prussia are you taking both Germany and Japan?"

"Huh? Yeah, what you want one?", Prussia asks, a little confused.

"Uh no but before we rest, Romano how did they act after...the incensed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did they know each other or have no memory?"

"Oh well fratello and Holy Roman Empire remembered each other and Japan had no clue to what was going on, I think...

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Holy Roman Empire do you know what happened? When did we go to the beach? Is Austria gonna be angry with me.", Chibitalia asked his dear friend._

_"I don't know, I can't remember. Hey who are you?", Holy Roman Empire asked the black haired kid. He was a little older looking than they were and wore weird, preist like purple clothes. Chibitalia turned his attention to the strange boy. _

_"Ve you look familiar? Like I meet you in a dream.", the mini italian exclaimed._

_"あなたが言っているのか分からない.", the boy said quietly. He looked a little scared and very confused. _

_"I don't know what he said Holy Roman Empire! What did he say?", Chibitalia said worriedly._

_"I don't know either Italy...Italy that guy behind you, is it your brother?", Holy Roman Empire asked, pointing to the taller Italian._

_"Ve it looks like him. He looks alot bigger though."_

_"Why is mouth open like that?"_

_"I don't know. Oh no maybe he is sick."_

**_~End Flashback~_**

"When they wake up we will have to explain what is going on to them.", Austria before getting up and heading to the stairs. "Gute Nacht everyone."

"Gute Nacht.", Prussia yawned, carring HRE and Japan to his room.

"Buonanotte.", Romano sighed, following after Prussia with his brother.

**(((((0With the Allied Powers0)))))**

France slept lazily on a couch in the Allied HQ. China and America where elsewhere and Russia was doing Winter knows what. So France was the only at HQ when England came from the door drunk as hell. He no longer had his togo on, or anything else on really. A little black apron covered is vital regions. The British nation hicupped and stumbled around Hq before landing, no so gracefully on France. This caused the French nation to wake up. France had a real good view of England's but, a better veiw than what the Axis Powers were able to see, since he had land the Frenchmen's feet.

"Ce que l'Angleterre de l'enfer!", France shoved the drunk nation off himself.

"Ooooh t...hat w...asn not niccce.", the drunken nation whines in a slurred way after hitting the floor, ass first.

" Mon cher what happened to you? Where are the rest of your clothes? Have you decided to agree with me on how good it is to be in the nude?", France asked his ally.

"Hey France guess what...England?", America bursted through the HQ door, since it was unlocked thanks to a certain someone. "France why his Iggy wearing nothing but...an ppron?"

"Ask him."

"England why are you-"

"SHUT the BLOODY hell UP!", England yells at the blond happy nation. "God...damn it.", he mutters before passing out. France and America exchanged glances before looking back at their ally. China walks into HQ but stops at the doorway, staring at the scene before him.

"England got drunk again aru?", the long haired Asian asked.

"Looks like it."

"Yup."

"Are you guys gonna let him sleep like that aru?"

"Maybe."

"Yes."

"Where is Russia aru?"

"Not a clue.", the blond nations said together.

**(((((0With the Awesome Prussia0)))))**

It was around 1 in the morning...or night. Prussia sat down the little nations onto his bed. They looked absolutely adorable lying there. He was little surprissed they hadn't woken up since they arrived and hoped nothing was wrong with them. Yawning the Prussian climbed into bed, pulling the 2 little nations close to him. As Prussia drifted off to sleep he felt one of them move. He opened his eyes and noticed little Japan was wake. He look very confused, which to the Prussian, made him even cuter.

"Hi there little one, don't be afraid.", Prussia spoke softly, in Japanese, to him. "I'm am your friend. Go back to sleep, it is alright.", he stroked the little Asian nation's hair gentle and kissed his forehead. Ancient Japan looked at him curiously but obeyed. He curled up next to Prussia and HRE. Smiling softly Prussia fell asleep with the little nations. _So cute_

**(((((0With the Allied Powers0)))))**

America lifted England off the ground, carefully not moving the apron that covered his vital regions. He took his brother to his bedroom, leaving France and China in the meeting room. After tucking in the drunk nation America petted his hair. _When he is asleep like this...it really brings back memories. He looks so peaceful. _America bent down to and kissed his brother's hair.

"Good night Iggy.", He whispers softly before leaving the room and shuting the door gentle.

"Hey America what were you gonna say earlier?", France asks the blond when he enters the meeting room.

"Oh well when I was spying on the Axis, I couldn't find them. I asked around and Egypt told me he saw them retreat back to Germany's house. I think it's a good time for a surprise attack and as the Hero I'll lead it.", America explains. France and China look at one another than back at him.

"What if they are waiting for us to attack aru? That could be a fatal error on our part.", China says logically.

"We can't do anything really until England waked up.", France puts in.

"Oh come on this can be our chance to defeat them. Ok! tomorrow we will strike!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you guys find mistakes in my writing. When uploading and converting some words got messed up. I tried my best to find them and miss it. Anyway I hoped you like this new chapter...I might update soon again...maybe. Also thank you those who reviewed last chapter 3

**Bing Translator Used**

Most of you probably already know what these words mean, if you don't it's ok.

German words-Gute Nacht (good night)

Italian words-Dannazione(damn it), Buonanotte(good night)

Japanese words-あなたが言っているのか分からない(I don't know what you are saying)

French words-Ce que l'Angleterre de l'enfer (what the hell england)


	3. The Plan

**I Don't Own Hetalia Axis Powers!**

If I did the storyline would be alot longe.

**Story****- After getting drunk because of losing another battle to Axis, England transforms them in to something that will allow the Allies to defeat them. Too bad they are too cute to harm now.**

**Setting-WW2**

**Pairings-Axis x Almost everyone (Allied)**

_**Italics-**thoughts_

**

* * *

**

**Last time-**

"Oh well when I was spying on the Axis, I couldn't find them. I asked around and Egypt told me he saw them retreat back to Germany's house. I think it's a good time for a surprise attack and as the Hero I'll lead it.", America explains. France and China look at one another than back at him.

"What if they are waiting for us to attack aru? That could be a fatal error on our part.", China says logically.

"We can't do anything really until England waked up.", France puts in.

"Oh come on this can be our chance to defeat them. Ok! tomorrow we will strike!"

**Chapter Three- The Plan**

A loud crash woke up the Awesome Prussia from his peaceful slumber. To his surprise HRE was missing from the bed. Ancient Japan was still sleeping in his arms though. Prussia skillful or he would call it awesomely got out of bed without waking up the sleeping child. _Where could he have gone? What was that noise anyway. _Yawning, Prussia left his wrong to awesomely inspect what happened. As he walked down the hallway to the stairs there was another loud bang. Peering down from the balcony, he discovered what was the source of all the noise. Down stairs was Austria sitting by his piano, watching Romano runaway from Hungary. In Romano's arms was his brother. HRE was also down there, chasing Hungary or Romano. The Italian tripped over a...banana peel, letting go of Italy and fell face first into the floor. Hungary then tripped over the Italian, landing on him. HRE caught the little Italian before any harm came upon her. _When was Austria so messy that he leaves around banana peels..._

"Italy are you alright", Holy Roman Empire asked the little girl.

"Ve I think so ve ve.",Chibitalia says softly.

"What is going on here?", Prussia says as he walks down the stairs, to where the others were. Austria goes over to Hungary to help her up. HRE sets Italy down on one of Germany's couchs. Romano gets up from the floor by himself, with a red mark on his forehead from the fall. There were some things broken in the room. A painting had fallen and the frame is on in pieces. Shattered glasses were around piano and pieces of paper was scattered everywhere.

"I called Hungary over to help us. Bugaria should be here soon too. We need there help for this.", Austia explains calmly.

"Ok so why was she chasing Romano?"

"She wanted to dress up Italy but Romano didn't know that so he started to run when she had _that_ look on.", the Austrian clarified.

"Hey why didn't you tell me that from the start then!", the angry Italian exclaimed.

"Eep!" Everyone turned to who made that sound. Hiding at the top of the stairs was Ancient Japan. No one noticed him there before. They were too busy with the chaos before them. Prussia walks over to the stairs but Hungary beats him. In terror Japan starts to run off. Hungary goes after him.

"Ahh stop Hungary!", Prussia yells, going after her. The Hungarian women had cornered the little Asian at the end of the hallway when Prussia got there. The little nation looked like he was gonna have a heart with the Hungarian staring down at him. Aurstia and Romano soon join Prussia in stop her.

"Hungary he doesn't know you!", Austria says to the female nation.

"Oh is that what you meant earlier?", Hungary says, turning to the others. Japan stays in the corner and curls up into a ball. "Why is he so scared of me", Hungary looks back at the Asian nation.

"Cuz you're scary.", Romano bluntly says.

"What!" Hungary chases the Italian down the stairs.

"Japan it's ok. The scary lady is gone now.", Prussia speaks gentle in Japanese to him. Austria gives him a weird look. "What he doesn't what we are saying otherwise.", Prussia says defensiverly.

"It's not that...just never seen you act like that for anyone...besides your brother.", Austria explains avoiding, Prussia's eyes. Japan looked up at them, he had a stoic expression but didn't move. Prussia holds out a hand, waiting for him to take it. All Prussia get though is a blank stare. There would be dead silence if wasn't for all the noise down stairs. Sighing Prussia awesomely moved closer to the tiny nation and grabs him. Japan looks up at him then looks at Austria. Feeling the little nation's stare Austria leaves them to see what was going on down there. Prussia follows after with Ancient Japan.

"Get back here!", Hungary yells at the fleeing Italian. Romano was run around the living and Hungary was chasing him with her frying pan. Noticing HRE and Italy weren't in the living anymore Austria calls out to the Hungarian.

"Hungary do see where Holy Roman Empire and Italy went to?", Hungary stops chasing Romano to answer.

"Italy went to clean the kitchen and Holy Roman Empire followed him. By the way Bulgaria is here, he is with them."

"Alright then, call them over to the meeting room."

**(((((0With the Allied Powers0)))))**

"Ok! I as the Hero I shall take the lead. England you will be my sidekick. France I need you to back me up too and Russia you should back me up as well. Oh but China you have an important job. You need to build me 10 warplanes and back-", a wok it the American hero square in the head before he could finish.

"New plan.", China states, sitting back down, looking as if he didn't just hit his ally with a cooking utensil.

"Well how bout we-", France started to speak but America interrupted him.

"My plan was awesome! We don't need a new one!"

"Shut the bloody hell up you dam wanker!", England cried out. The English speaking nation had a massive hangover and had no tolerance at the moment. America whine about how awesome his plan was only to get hit by a wok again.

"Aiyah enough aru!", China yelled. He too was not in a good mood. The only one in the room who looked perfectly calm and peaceful was the Russian. Russia sat in his chair watching his comrades fight. A small smile was on his face as they fought. But known to most of the Allied Powers there was nation in the room. That nation was on their side but they didn't even know it.

"Everyone we shouldn't act like this, eh.", the invisible nation said softly. No one heard him of course but Russia did look in his direction. At this point America, England and France were on top of one another and China was banging his head against the table. The Allies continued this until it was lunch time.

**(((((0With the Axis Powers0)))))**

Inside the meeting room of the Axis Powers was South Italy, Bulgaria, Hungary, Austria, Prussia, and the once bigger nations. Everyone sat the circular table in the order. Romano explained everything from when they were trying to go to sleep to England flying around in a toga and turning their allies into kids. North Italy, Holy Roman Empire and Ancient Japan still were a little confused. Especially Japan since he had not a clue to what they were saying.

"So we have to capture England and get him to turn them back to normal.", Hungary paraphrased Austria's plan.

"Basically. We have to lure the Allies to us and then take England away from them. So now we'll have to prepare for them to 'attack' us.", Austria continues.

"What are they", Bulgaria pointed to the 3 little nations, "going to do for now?"

"They will just have to stay put. It would be very bad if they some how got out of the house and caught by an enemy or a wild animal. My theory is, even as they are now, they can still be killed. And possible change the future.", the Austrian said gravely.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, Bulgaria you noticed it too right?", Hungary exclaimed.

"Do you mean about how the outside of Germany's house looks different."

"Yeah, it's like it was back in...", Hungary trailed off, a fearfully expression appeared on her face.

"What are you guys talking about? There is nothing different with the outside.", Prussia says going over to the window. "Oh mein GOTT!", the Prussian freaked out. Romano and goes over to the window and sees that the outside was VERY different.

"The land has changed. It is like the way it was back in the 800s.",Romano exclaims. "Why didn't you tell us this before!"

"I forgot to tell you guys when I saw Italy.", Hungary says sheepishly.

"I forgot too with these 2 running around.", Bulgaria says, point to Romano and Hungary.

"Romano didn't you notice this last night?", Austria asks after looking outside as well.

"It wasn't like that when I got here."

"England has not simple changed their human form but has warped time as well."

"What do we do now?"

"Ve do you understand all this Holy Roman Empire ve ve?", Chibitalia asked his blond friend.

"I'm not very sure. It seems something bad just happened.", HRE replies.

"I'm scared ve!", the mini italian cries out. HRE hugs her to calm her down. Everyone else turns their attention back to the smaller nations. Hungary walks over to North Italy and pats his head.

"It'll be ok. You don't have to worry. We'll find away to fix this.", she says reassuringly to him.

"Do you guys understand what's going on?", Bulgaria asks the three little nations. Italy and HRE shake their head 'no' while Ancient Japan stares blankly at him. It was mid morning alot had occurred. Austria decides to have everyone take a small break when North Italy speaks up.

"Ve I'm hungry.", Chibitalia voices everyone else's stomachs.

"Fine lets have an early lunch."

"YES!", Prussia shouts.

"Yay ve!", Chibitalia turns to HRE to talk about pasta.

"I'll cook!", Hungary volunteers.

Japan watches the strange people chat about something. It he still didn't understand what going on. He really didn't like that. Japan wanted to know many things and the only one who he could understand some what was the white heard man but he switched to another language again. _Where is gege? I can't remember the last thing that happened to me before I got here. Is this an Akuma's trick? I wish to leave this place._

**~Time skip~**

**(((((0With the Allied Powers0)))))**

After a yummy Chinese lunch everyone went back to the meeting room. The meeting continued where they had last left off, with most of them fighting. But this time they did get somewhere. The 3 blond nations finally settled down and China stopped hurting his head, though Canada was still unnoticed.

"Da so the plan is to have China go in first, then England and France. American and I will attack from the other side after France and England have them running?"

"No, I will heroically attack and you will back me up.", America corrects.

"Ok American will heroically attack and I will back him up after France and England have them running?"

"Now that is right. But don't mess up my entrance, heroes need to have an awesome entrance when they show up to save the day!", the American exclaims. Everyone rolled their eyes at this. There were no real heroes in war, it was just blood, money and heartache. In the end they all agreed to the plan.

**(((((0With the Axis Powers0)))))**

Ancient Japan bolted after trying some of the Hungarians cooking. Everyone had gathered to have lunch, which was made by Hungary. Japan tried some of what they gave him but it didn't seem to agree with his stomach. Prussia went after him, only to find him throwing up near the stairs. The Asian's body was shaking and his eyes were tearing up, staining his cheeks with tears. Prussia went to the bathroom near by to grab a wet cloth before going to the small Japanese boy. He had stopped throwing up but was still crying and shaking. Carefull Prussia wiped Japan's eyes with the cloth than wiped his mouth.

Thankfully there was no vomit on his cloths, just on the floor. The white haired Prussian lift him and took him the bathroom to wash up. The boy gave no fight when his clothes were removed but reluctant to being placed into a tub of warm water. Prussia stoked the Asian's hair before helping him wash up. Austria popped into see what was going on.

"Prussia what happened?", the Austrian asked, glancing at the boy in the tub.

"I guess he has a weak stomach toward foreign cooking. I think this Japan never meet a European before.", Prussia says thoughtfully.

"This one must be very young than. I'll have someone clean up the vomit and I'll check if there are any clothes that will fit him.", Austria says before leaving the bathroom. Soon after he leaves Chibitalia join them. Prussia turns around when Japan starts staring at the doorway. The mini Italian was watching them from the doorway.

"What is it Italy?", Chibitalia looked at him than at the Asian.

"Is...he alright..ve ve.", the Italian asks cutely.

"Oh he'll be fine. Don't worry. I the Awesome Prussia has everything under con-", bubbly noise interrupted him. Chibitalia started to freaks out, Japan was drowning in the tub. The water was never turned off and now was starting to spill over. "Ahh oh shit!" Prussia turns off the water and lifts the naked Asian up. "Shit." the Prussian mutters. The water got all over the floor, soaking Prussia's pants and the bath rug.

"Now what happened?", Austria demands from the doorway, holding a towel and some clothes.

"Uhhh Nothing.", Prussia says, grabbing the towel and clothes, before leaving the bathroom with Ancient Japan so he coudln't hear the Austrian yell at him, which would call forth the witch. Who had a frying pan. Now Austria is left in the bathroom with little Italy.

"Ve Master Austria why do you look so mad?"

**Chapter 4 Preview-**

_**"Don't touch my Italy!", HRE huffs before attacking again.**_

_**"Stop it!", Chibitalia cries out.**_

_**Suddenly Japan's eyes turned into deep red color, scaring Chibitalia and HRE. A frighten aura surrounded the Asian boy. HRE grabbed Italy in a protective way. Without warning Japan attacked HRE. He punched Holy Roman Empire square into the jaw, knocking him down. North Italy screamed and hid behind under the bed. Japan had HRE pinned and was chocking him. It was getting harder and harder for HRE to breathe. He tried to struggle but wasn't strong enough to get away.**_

* * *

A/N: Hopefully you all liked this chapter. There shall be more if so. BTW the reason for feminine pronouns being underlined is because HRE never did find out Italy was really a boy, so I underlined those pronouns because Italy is a boy. Also SORRY for the ooc-ness.

**Interesting info-**

According to the freedict's online dictionary 'kiku' also means "fear, misgivings", not just chrysanthemum.

**Bing Translator Use **

German words- Oh mein Gott (oh my god)


	4. A Bloody Battle

**I Don't Own Hetalia Axis Powers!**

If I did the storyline would be alot longer.

**Story****- After getting drunk because of losing another battle to Axis, England transforms them in to something that will allow the Allies to defeat them. Too bad they are too cute to harm now.**

**Setting-WW2**

**Pairings-Axis x Almost everyone (Allied)**

_**Italics-**thoughts_

* * *

**Last time-**

"This one must be very young then. I'll have someone clean up the vomit and I'll check if there are any clothes that will fit him.", Austria says before leaving the bathroom. Soon after he leaves Chibitalia joins them. Prussia turns around when Japan starts staring at the doorway. The mini Italian was watching them from there.

"What is it Italy?", Chibitalia looked at him than at the Asian.

"Is...he alright..ve ve.", the Italian asks cutely.

"Oh he'll be fine. Don't worry. I the Awesome Prussia has everything under con-", a bubbly noise interrupts him. Suddenly Chibitalia started to freaks out, Japan was drowing in the tub. The water was never turned off the and now was starting to spill over. "Ahh oh shit!" Prussia turns off the water and lifts the naked Asian up. "Shit." the Prussian mutters.

"Now what happened?", Austria demands from the doorway, doing a towel and some clothes.

"Uhhh Nothing.", Prussia says, grabbing the towel and clothes, and leaves the bathroom with Ancient Japan before the Austrian could yell at him, which would call forth the witch. Who had a frying pan. Austria is left in the bathroom with little Italy.

"Ve Master Austria why do you look so mad?"

**Chapter 4****- A Bloody Battle!**

Nothing Hungary, Romano, Bulgaria, Austria and Prussia gave the Asian nation could not make him not gag. He wasn't able to stomach their food. In the end they were able to get Anceint Japan to eat some rice. It was getting late so Chibitalia, HRE and Ancient Japan were tucked into bed all together. Unfortunately they still couldn't got to bed. HRE thought sleeping with Italy was wrong, who was naked, and Japan kept moving away form them.

"Ve what's wrong Holy Roman empire? Why won't you look at me. Am I ugly?", Chibitalia was about to cry when HRE turned to her with his eyes were closed.

"Please don't cry Italy. You're...you're not ugly. You...you're really...c...cu...cute.", HRE stuttered out shyly. "But please, it isn't right. You need to wear clothes."

"What's wrong with me being naked? Do just not want to sleep with me ve? "

"Italy I...I really. I would really like to...but...but. Oh gott!", HRE's resemebled a bright red tomato now.

Japan was on the bed, watching the two boys. He was starting to understand what they were saying and what was going on. Hugging the teddy bear Prussia gave him, he got off the bed and walked over to the others. Italy was trying to confort the tomato face empire but he kept looking away and hidding his face. Japan walked up to the Italian, handing the bear to him.

"ここでは、これで眠る.", the Asian said. Italy stopped fusing over HRE and looked between Japan and the bear.

"Ve for me?", Chibitalia asks oh so cutely. Japan nods, and Italy takes, hugging it. "Grazie. Ve ve master Austria said your name was Japan, I'm Italy.", Chitialia smiles at him, grabbing the attention of HRE. Holy Roman Empire stared at the Asian with hate since Japan was 'charming' his Italy. The teddy bear was now covering Italy's vital regions.

"Italy you can sleep with me!", HRE shouts, scaring the Italian. This causes Italy to hide behind Japan, causing Holy Roman Empire to get upset. HRE glared at the Asian nation with deep hate. "Unhand my Italy!"

"Hm?", Japan looks at him with a blank expression, not understand what the blond said. Though he could tell HRE was angry. Veyr angry. Suddenly HRE jumped on to Japan, knocking Italy down. They all hit the floor, one on the other. Italy was being crushed with Japan and Holy Roman Empire on him. The teddy bear was also being flattened by the nations' weight. HRE grabbed Japan and tried to punch him but Japan caught his tiny fist and pushed him away.

"Don't touch my Italy!", HRE huffs before attacking again.

"Stop it!", Chibitalia cries out.

Suddenly Japan's eyes turned into deep red color, scaring Chibitalia and HRE. A frighten aura surrounded the Asian boy. HREgrabbedItaly in a protective way. Without warning Japan attacked HRE. He punched Holy Roman Empire square into the jaw, knowing him down. North Italy screamed and hid behind under the bed. Japan had HRE pinned and was chocking him. It was getting harder and harder for HRE to breathe. He tried to struggle but wasn't strong enough to get away.

_No, no no NO stop don't hurt him! _Italy got out from under the bed and tackled Japan to the ground, setting Holy Roman Empire free. Tears flowed from Chibitalia's eyes as he tried to hold Ancient Japan down. Said Asian was in shock as he layed on the floor.

"Si prega...please, please don't fight. Fighting is bad. I...don't like fighting...too many people get hurt. Please don't. It'll make you sad and hurt you. I don't know you but...but i feel like I've known you! Why can't we just be friends?", Italy sobs, burring her head into Japan's neck. "Holy Roman Empire didn't mean it...please...Holy Roman Empire please don't do rash things. Please, lets just be friends. Master Prussia said we were all allies, that means we are supposed to be friends!"

"Italy...", HRE whispers, feeling tears starting to swell. Ancient Japan patted Chibitalia's hair gentle, hoping he would stop crying. Holy Roman Empire picked up the forgotten bear and walked over to where his love was. "Italy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. We...can be friends. Let's all go to bed now.", HRE says with a soft smile. Italy shyly took the bear and got off of Japan. The Asian nation sat up, sighing.

"形容詞.", Japan said apologeticly. Italy smiled brightly and HRE held out his hand to Japan. The Asian took it and HREpulled him up. They both gave Chibitalia a small smile. As if saying it was all ok. Deciding it was time to sleep they all climbed into bed. HRE holding Chibitalia, who held the teddy bear between them, and Ancient Japan slept on HRE's otherside. Unknown to them a Prussian and Italian had been watching them from a crack in the doorway. Also unknown to the little empire, he still had not a clue to the fact Italy was really a boy...

**(((((0With the Mediterranean Nations0)))))**

Greece slept lazily on a fallen marble colunmwith many cats. The war had taken a toll on the Grecian expressed in scars and cuts. So far he has been able to stay alive. As the Greek man slept a cloaked figure approached him.

"Wake up Heracles.", the figure said to the sleeping man, pointing him with a random stick. "WAKE UP!", the Grecian fell off the column, landing face first into the dirt. The cats jumped off him before he fell, out of harm's way.

"Ow...what was...that for...Egypt.", Greece said slowly.

"I just got word that the Allies plan to attack Germany. All the members of Axis are supposedly there. The United States says it will be the finally battle, ending the war. He wants all Allied members to help. We wants us to be on guard if they come our way"

"What? Why?"

"Because you said you saw Axis retreat."

"I did?"

"Yeah so I told the others that...Greece wake up!"

**(((((0With the Allied Powers0)))))**

"Alright let's get moving!", America shouted, not bothering to hind the excitment in his voice.

"Shut up, this won't be a surprise attack if you keep giving away where we are you bloody moron!", the brit shouts back at his american counterpart.

"Mon cher you don't need to be so mean. After that night you've awfully cranking, did you meet a nice lady at the bar and she turned-", francewas smacked in the head with a large black book by the angry brit.

"You shut up too you bloody damn frog!"

"Now now comrades, you guys shouldn't be fighting in the middle of stalking the enemy.", Russia said smiling, as if nothing was wrong.

"Enough aru, we are getting close to Italy's house now, be on gaurd."

"What do you mean be on gaurd, It's Italy!"

"Well...still, Japan and Germany are on his side aru."

"Thats true but they must have gotton weak if they retreated."

"Still aru...", China dropped what he was about to say. Arguing with his allies was pointless. They were gonna go through with this plan no matter what. _I really hope this is the finally battle. Once it's all over I can take back Japan._

"So like as the Hero I think...wow!", America stopped all of a sudden, causing England to bump into him, casuing France to bump into him, causing Russia to topple them all and well you get the rest. China was the only one stand at this point. Said nation was in awe, noticing now what held America's attention, since he was no longer in his way. It was a beautiful village. China didn't see much of Europe in the past but was able to tell that the morden Italy was a little different from this one.

"Get off me commie!"

"Commie? don't be like that Alfred we are comrades after all.", Russia says in a you-have-hurt-me way, hiding the dark intent from his voice.

"Get the BLOODY HELL OFF ME!", England shouted at the stop of his lungs.

"I believe this is called a 'quatuor'", France jokes...kinda. Getting up, after Russia gets off him the frenchmen realizes something."Hey...you guys...doesn't this place look different?"

"It's like we stepped...back in...time.", Russia says, looking around, moving closer to the village.

England started to get a massive headache._ Bloody hell what's wrong with me. Why do I feel horrible again? Wait...This place...feels like...there is magic here. It's so strong. Who could have casted such a powerful spell. I wonder what's really wrong with Italy...Are the others under a spell too?_

**(((((0With the Axis Powers0)))))**

While the little nations slept peacefully, Austria held a night meeting. Everyone gathered to the meeting room again to discuss how things were gonna go. They had no clue how soon they the allies found be there though.

"Alright Romano you have to lure them to point C, then Austria will be at Point B, Hungary you will back up Romano at point D. Bulgaria will and help me take down France and America. Austria will then take englandaway to point F. The rest of you will stall for time while Austria getting England to change them back. When they are normal again they can help give the finally blow.", Prussia explain his awesome plan to his 'friends'.

"Ok but who is gonna watch for them in the mean time.", Hungary asks, referring to North Italy, Japan and Germany.

"Oh I called in a little help. He should be here soon."

"Help? From who?", Austria asked, very confused. Suddenly they all heard someone knocking at the front door. They all looked curiously at one another and while Prussia grinned.

"Ah he is here. Perfect timing.", the red eyed man said before leaving the room.

"Who do you think he got to help us?", Hungary asked the others.

"I can't think of anyone.", the Austrian admitted.

"It better not be-"

"Hello Romano!", a cheerful voice called from the doorway. Standing next to the Prussian man was a happy-go-lucky Spaniard. His smile was brighting than the sun as he look at the Italian .

"Fuck. No!", Romano shouted but was hit by a frying pan.

"Shhh the babies are sleeping." Hungary warned.

"Oh Romano!", the Spaniard rushed to the Italain's side, nursing his broken nose. "Are you alright?"

"Fuck hell no you dumbass! Go to hell Spain. I'm not letting a fucking pedophile near my fratello or the others!", Romano shouted in Spain's face. Who still kept in close contact of the angry Italian. The Spaniard contintued to cuddle the angry boy until he was sent into a wall because he accidently touched the curl.

"Calm down already, we need his help. My awesomeness who easily handly the Allies but even I can't be in to places at once...Japan was supposed to solve that for me too."

"Shut up Prussia.", Hungary warned, holding up her frying pan. "You're not that great, you're not even a nation anymore!"

"Enough you guys. Let's all get into positions...Someone get Spain up and and fix the wall."

**(((((0Outside of Germany's House0)))))**

The Allies crossed through the lands of Italy, not once getting attack...though England did fall into a trap. A hunter's trap this time and America, as the Hero had to save him. Unwillingly. None of that was strange to them, it was the fact Italy looked like an old world country again and they saw no animals or people out.

"We're near the German border.", France stated, looking a head.

"You guys...isn't it weird there is no one around here. Think like...they were all taken away?" America asked.

"It is weird-", China began but America cut him out.

"Thats it! Aliens! They attacked the Axis Powers because they aren't war like beings and thought Axis were the bad guys! We should like go make peace with the aliens after this. Once we defeat the Axis Powers we'll have to get the aliens to let the people go too. I'll take care of all that becasueI'm the hero! And like you'll all back me up!", the blond shouted happily. Everyone stared at him. None of them could give come up with a come back to that. They had not a clue what to think. They were to stunned to even yell at him. So they just carefull crossed the German broder not saying a word.

On the otherside of the broder was Hungary and Romano. They watched from a gaurd tower over the broder. Noticing some people were crossing over their side, Hungary pushed Romano out there.

"Go, I'll send word to the others and meet up with once we're in position. Be careful", the Hungarian said, grabbing a pen and paper. Romano nodded even though he didn't want to do this. He climbed down the tower to the bottom and searched for the intruders. Not to far way from him was the Allies. Using binoculars, he was able to see who was who. America was infront, France and England behind him. Russia and China were in the Back then America..._What the hell when did America clone himself! _The Italian didn't know that the other 'America' wasn't that America.

In the tower Hungary wrote down a code then took a bird out of a cage, giving it the note. She opened the window, letting the bird fly out. Before leaving, the Hungarian looked down at Romano. She felt bad having him be the bait. At least he was a fast runner.

"Hey look it's South Italy.", France almost shouted before England glared at him, making him whisper instead.

"Let's attack him!"

"He'll just run away."

"Yeah and lead us to their hideout!"

"I don't know aru...America stop!", the blond hero ran towards to Italian, who spotted him. Romano did what he was best at, running far far away. The other Allies chased after them. The Italian ran towards a woods, with the Allies follorw him. They were a good 5 meters away. Just enough for Romano to make his next move. The Italian ran west, and quickly climbed up a tree. He watched the Allies stop and look around.

"Damn where did he go?". France pondered.

"I think he went that way.", the 'other' America exclaimed. No one heard him though. China looked up an down, around the forest. He then spotted red hair. Calling over his friends he point to the west. Realizing he was found Romano jumped down and headed north, to where Hungary should be.

"He is running! Get him!", England shouted, pulling out his gun and started to shot in the Italian's direction. Romano started to speed up, fearing for his life.

**(((((0With The Happy Spaniard0)))))**

"Oh mi Dios chicos eres tan lindo!", Spain squealed, hugging Japan and Italy (still naked). HRE glared the at the happy man. He didn't like people touching his Italy. Spain continued to hug and kiss the two, noticing the evil glare he was getting. "Sooooo cute!"

"Ve...Big brother Spain.", Chibitalia squeaked out.

"Oh yes little Italy?"

"You're crushing me."

"Oh sorry. You're just sooocute!", Spain said as he set them down. "Ya know besides the whole time warp thing, you being small again isn't so bad. Oh Japan you're so cute!", the Asian gave him a blank still, which still made him look super cute, not just to the Spaniard.

"Help!"

"GET HIM!"

"Hurry aru!", Hearing his brother's voice Ancient Japan looked around wondering where it cam from.

"Oh no they're already here?", Spain exclaimed, now worried, " You guys hide...Italy get dressed first!"

"Gege!", Japan called out, resisting Spain's attempts at hold him down.

"Stop Japan you have to hide."

"Japan come over here!", HRE called out to him, holding the now dressed Italy. Reluctantly he joined them in the closet. Spain shut the door after they all were in and waited.

Down stairs China and Russia was fighing with Prussia and Bulgaria. Both the Allied and Axis' plan fell through when Hungary and Romano were caught by America. Austria was able to take out France and Prussia had China on the run, helping Hungary and Romano get free. But then China and Russia went to the main house of Germany. Outside the others were fighting. Romano hid again while Hungary and Austria, mainly Hungary, tried to get at Engand. In the House Prussia and Bulgaria were trying to keep China and Russia from killing them and from going up stairs. Russia punched Prussia hard in the gut but the Prussian still fought back. He tackled the large nation and threw some hits to the face.

"Where is Japan?". China asked the Bulgarian before kicking him into the staircase.

"Not telling.", Bulgaria said through glinched teech.

"Oh I wonder where those cowards are. I never expected Germany and Japan to have become such scaredy cats. Maybe Italy made them too weak or thats just how they really are.", Russia laughed, spitting out some blood from his mouth. "Hmm you got a good left hook there Prussia.", the russian said with a dark smile.

"Don't you fucking talk about my brother and my friends that way you arschloch!", Prussia shouted in the Russian's face, continuing to beat his face until it was a bloody mess.

"Gege! Gege! Yao gege!",China stopped faintly hearing the voice of his once sweet baby brother. _No way...it couldn't really be_

"Kiku...", Bulgaria, taking this chance seeing as China was distracted, punched the Asian and then kneed him in the gut. Russia suddenly threw the Prussian off him. Sending him into a wall. Bulgaria tried to stop Russia but was hit by a large pipe, knocking him out.

"Sounds like they are up there, I'll finish them off here, you go up China.", Russia said to his Oriental friend before turn to his enemies.

"Right.", China said, clutching his stomach. He rushed up the stairs and looked around at the top. He could the sounds of pain from below. China was glad Russia was on his side for once as he looked at some of the door along the hallway. _Would he call out again if I called out to him? No that...couldn't work. I imagined hearing his voice like that...but why did say my name. No I just imagined that too. He said something else!_

In the room Spain held Ancient Japan's mouth closed. The young nation had scared them when yelled for a gege...whatever that was. HRE tired to confort Italy because she was getting scared.

"Shh it'll be ok Italy.", Holy Roman Empire whispered to the little Italian.

"But all those noise! Prussia is in pain!", Italy sobbed.

"Don't worry, he is a strong guy Ita, just stay-", Spain hished up when he heard the doorknob to the door rattle. "Shhh!"

China realized the door was locked. Meaning something important was in there. The Asian centered himself, getting ready to break down the door. In one powerful kick, the door fell down, scaring most of the people in the closet. Knowing what he had to do now, Spain set Japan and patted all their heads.

"Stay here, I'll take care of this.", He said smiling, a smile that one gave when they know they may never return.

"Big brother Spain.", Chibitalia whined.

Spain took out his gun, and opened the closet. China had been drawing closer to the closet already and was starled by Spain coming out of the closet (pun intented). The Asian got ready in a fighting stance and the Spaniard had his gun ready.

"Leave now China, I don't want to fight you!"

"Ha aren't you supposed to be neutral, so you finally picked a side?", China laughed bitterly. "Though are you that much of a coward to hide in a closet?"

"China!"

"Spain!"

"Italy stop!", China and Spain turned back to the closet to see 2 cute little nation. The Asian's mouth hung open, gapping at what he saw. Spain shooed them to go back in but they refused.

"You guys go back!", Anicent Japan, not listen to the Spaniard (not like he could understand him anyway), rushed to his big brother.

"Gege!", China looked down in pure shock. It really was brother. His sweet, innocent brother. The brother he loved before all this. He wasn't crazy when hearing his voice before. Japan stood in front of the large Oriental nation. _It...it...how_. Tears streamed down his face from his eyes that looked upon the small figure before him. "Yao why do you cry. I can't remeber things, what has happened. Did someone hurt you? Is that why you cry gege?", Japan asked, his soulee eyes for once showing conern. China collasped, sobbing to the ground.

"Kiku, my little kiku.", Japan was pulled into a hug by his dear brother. China rested his head between the younger's neck and shoulders. The littler one patted the older one's hair gentle. Spain and the other watched them before someone else joined them.

"Spain don't just stand there get my bruder and Italy out of here! China unhand Japan!", Prussia yelled, breathlessly.

* * *

A/N:I hope you are all happy with this chapter, I make it even longer than the last and now we got some onesided Italy brothers x Spain (not much of a fan) and what most ( I think) have been dying waiting for, China x Japan cuteness! Instead of doing my creative writing work (there was lot) I wrote up a new chapter.

Interesting fact: Italy switched sides again in WW2 and Iraq and Thailand were also aligned with the Axis Powers.

**Bing Translator Use**

Most of you probably already know what these words mean, if you don't it's ok.

Spanish words-Oh mi Dios chicos eres tan lindo (Oh my god you guys are so cute)

Italian words-Si prega (Please)

Japanese words-ここでは、これで眠る(here, sleep with this), 形容詞(sorry)

French words-quatuor(foursome)

German words-Arschloch(asshole)


	5. Find Them Part 1

**I Don't Own Hetalia Axis Powers!**

If I did the storyline would be alot longer.

**Story****- After getting drunk because of losing another battle to Axis, England transforms them in to something that will allow the Allies to defeat them. Too bad they are too cute to harm now.**

**Setting-WW2**

**Pairings-Axis x Almost everyone (Allied)**

_**Italics-**thoughts_

**

* * *

**

**Last time-**

"Kiku, my little Kiku.", Japan was pulled into a hug by his dear brother. China rested his head between the younger's neck and shoulders. The littler one patted the older one's hair gentle. Spain and the other watched them before someone else joined them.

"Spain don't just stand there get my bruder and Italy out of here! China unhand Japan!", Prussia yelled, breathlessly.

**Chapter Five- Find Them Part 1**

In one quick swift motion Japan was held up in China's arms. The little nation was very confused to what was happening now. Spain cocked his gun, ready to shot, shelding HRE and North Italy behind him. Prussia glared at the old nation, getting ready to take out his sword. It was now a stand off between them. They were all ready to attack, just waiting for the right moment.

"Release him NOW!", the Prussian demanded.

"He belongs to me, I'll let him go.", China spat angryly. "What did you even do to them? Is it safe to assume those 2 other there are Germany and Italy?"

"Oh like you don't know. You guys had England do this to them. But we won't let you take them!", the Spaniard said passionately. That caught China off guard. He knew England crazy but not that crazy. _There is no away England could have done this. What are they talking about. Wait could this not be my brother? Is this a trap? The real ones are somewhere waiting to strike then! _China moved one hand away from Japan to reach into his pack on his back. Spain and Prussia inched closer, ready to take out the older nation. The Asian man pulled out a knife. Spain then was about to shot China's hand when he the Asian words halted him

"Stop if you don't him to die.", refering to the child in his arms," I'll kill him here if you guys back off."

"Gege...", Japan stared at the knife being brought to his throat.

"Where are the real Germany, Japan, Italy hiding? Who are these brats?", China yelled, pressing the knife closer the younger's neck.

"Damnit stop don't harm!", Spain cried out.

"They are the real ones. You're holding your brother! Don't you dare harm him!", Prussia said in a panic. _This guy is crazier then England. Damn it how can I get to him now. Wait maybe..._

" If you really believe that isn't your brother then let him go. If he isn't a nation than he is a human child. Are you going to hurt a human child?", the Prussian smirked cunningly. China paled before looking back down at the child in is arms. He really didn't know what to believe. One thing for sure, Prussia was right about him being too cute to harm.

"Gege why?" Japan didn't dare move his neck to look up at who he thought was his brother. "Have I done something to diss please you, Yao-ge?", the little nation asked, trying to remain stoic even though he was scared.

It was now or never Prussia thought. While China was staring at that Japan, the red eyed man nodded to Spain to get the others out. Prussia then charged at the older nation while Spain grabbed HRE and little Italy, running out the room. China looked up but couldn't stop the attack in time. He let Japan go and blocked Prussia's sword with his knife. Anicent Japan then scrammbled away from the two. China took out his wok from his bag while holding off the Prussian sword. Prussia kicked the knife away and jumped back before charging again at the older nation with his sword.

"China!", Japan cried out when the sword almost went through China's chest. The older nation blocked the attack with him wok this time then used the cooking utensil as a sword to battle with the Prussian. This all was very scary for the younger nation. He never saw his brother in a real battle before nor does he know why they are fighting. He didn't even why his brother tried to kill him or even how he ended up with these strange people.

Spain ran down the stairs with HRE and Italy in his arms. He stopped when he saw Bulgaria at the bottom of the step. The brunnettelooked like he was in bad shape but still alive. The Spaniard gentle tapped the other's shoulder.

"Hey, you ok. Where are the other allies?", he asked the Bulgaria who looked up at him.

"I don't know of the others. Prussia some how got Russia to back off. I haven't seen Hungary, Romano or Austria come back here yet."

"Prussia is fighting China right now. Them these guys, I'm gonna go help him and take back Japan.", Bulgaria gave the Spaniard a puzzled look when he said the last part. He took the Italy and HRE from him and Spain went back up stairs.

Currently Prussia and China were evenly matched. It was wok vs sword, neither letting up. Anicent Japan refused to leave the room no matter how many times the Prussian told him too. The Asian didn't want his brother to be harmed yet he didn't the weird white haired guy to get hurt either. He stayed by the closet as the two fought, trying to think of a plan to make them stop fighting.

Spain rushed into the bedroom again, ready to fight. Though the sword was mightly, it was starting to lose to the wok. China was finally able to push back Prussia when the Spaniard arrived. Seeing how tired his friend was, Spain jumped infron of him.

"Prussia get Japan out of here, I'll hold him off.", Spain said, steading his gun.

"Don't touch him!", China snapped. The Chinese man finally decided that was his brother and even if it wasn't he still wouldn't let them take that child back. "Japan come to me. Kiku-di." If that was his brother he would obey him. Japan looked between the men before running over to the elder nation. China smiled a little before looking back at the others.

"Japan get away from him! You're not safe with him!", Prussia called out, getting to his feet.

**((((0Outside The House0))))**

Romano struggled to get to he front door. He had ran so fast he tripped over a rock when he wasn't looking and hurt his leg. From outside the house he could hear a fight still going on. The Italian hoped he didn't have do battle. There was no places to fun to. He cautionly enter the broken front door, and peered in side. It was totally crashed.

"Ve ve what is going on? Is Master Prussia and Big brother Spain going to be ok? What happened to Japan?", the sound of his brother's voice relieved the older Italian as he stumbled through the house.

"Shh someone is coming.", Bulgaria covered the younger's mouth, receiving a glare from the blond.

"It's me. South Italy.", Romamo called out, peering into the living room. He saw the Bulgarian with his brother and the Holy Roman empire.

"Oh Romano, are the allies retre-", a loud boom interrupted the Bulgarian. They all turn to where the sound came from. It sounded really close. Suddenly HRE looked pale. As he was gonna be sick.

"Ve Holy Romano Empire whats wrong ve?", Chibitalia worriedly asked.

"I don't...know. My body hurts. I never felt such pain before.", the other nations now knew what that noise was. Someone get off a bomb in German territory. Another loud boom shock house and the next thing everyone knew they were being thrown around.

**Chapter 6 Preview-**

" You're cute.", Greece said bluntly, picking up the child. He looked so very familiar. The child looked up at him curiously. He had been though alot in the past few days and met strange people. Just when he thought it was all ok with his brother he ends up in the hands of another weirdo. At least this one had cats. Japan reached out to pet one of those cute cats. Greece smiled softly, watching the child pet the kitty.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one is shorter than the others, needed to update and it took me a while to finally reach over 4000 words.

**Interesting info- **Yamato is japanese for anicent Japan.


	6. Find Them Part 2

**I Don't Own Hetalia Axis Powers!**

**Story****- After getting drunk because of losing another battle to Axis, England transforms them in to something that will allow the Allies to defeat them. Too bad they are too cute to harm now.**

**Setting-WW2**

**Pairings-Axis x Almost everyone (Allied)**

_**Italics-**thoughts_

**

* * *

**

**Last time-**

"Ve Holy Romano Empire whats wrong ve?", Chibitalia worriedly asked.

"I don't...know. My body hurts. I never felt such pain before.", the other nations now knew what that noise was. Someone get off a bomb in German territory. Another loud boom shock house and the next thing everyone knew they were being thrown around.

**Chapter Six- Find Them Part 2**

The sun was hot. So very hot as it beated down on the young child's pale white skin. The little nation stirred but didn't wake up. He layed there on the sand in the dry and painful heat caused by the powerful sun. The dry wind blow around some of the sand as the child slept. Unknown to the child, a man aproached him. The Grecian bent down to take a good look at the child.

He brushed away the sand on the Asian child and lifted him up. The Asian boy was so very lite, the Grecian noticed. He gentle craddled him in his arms, careful not to hurt him. Greece took the boy back to hic camp. There he layed the child down on a warm. The Greek man left the boy to get a cold wash returned to the boy to clean his face and cool him down. His skin was hot as the desert itself. The boy began to stir again, this time slowly opening his eyes. He started to panic when he noticed the Grecian above him. Seeing this, Greece gentle pushed the boy back down.

"Shh it's alright. I won't harm you, please don't be afriad.", Greece whispered calmly, stroking the other' hair. The young nations looked up the Grecian with a stoic expression. The Asain nation didn't understand what the other said but felt at ease because of the other's kind tone. He wasn't scared, just confused now. "I'm Greece. Can you tell me who you are?", the Greek said, pointing to himself. The child stared at him, trying to decipher what he said.

"I'm Japan.", the little nation finally replied.

**(((((0 With The Allied Power0)))))**

"Spain care to explain all of this?", a british voice called out. The Spaniard slowly opened his eye, blinking a few times because of the light. He instantly took notice that someone was infront of him. Realization of who it was didn't come till after another man spoke up.

"Da he is soo cute? Won't you become one with me, little one?"

"Ve mister do you sever pasta?"

"No...but I can if you become one with me da"

"Ve really?"

The spaniard bolted up right, or tried to since he was tied down to a chair. He could finally see right, and what he saw scared him greatly. Infront of was England and France. Just behind them was Russia...and North Italy. The idea of being catpured by the Allied Powers sunk in, the more Spain stared at his little Italy in the arms of the most scarest nation. Spain tried to cry out but couldn't because his mouth was gagged.

"Oh now you're wake.", the Brit stated.

"Italy cher don't listen to Russia, he can't cook pasta as good me.", France said walking over the others, leaving Spain with the Brit.

England glared down at the man in the chair. He had a really bad headache from the bombing and it didn't help when trying to find Axis, they found an annoying kid nation. They knew it was Italy but known of them could believe it. In the rubble, the Allies also found Spain and Bulgaria along with the tiny nation.

"So tell us, where are the other Axis nations? What happened to Italy?", England asked coldly before removing the gag.

"If I knew I wouldn't tell you! And you of all people should know what happened to Italy. It's all your fault Italy, Japan and Germany are like that!", Spain cried out passionately.

"My fault? You must have been hit in the head harder than we thought. Wait...what do you mean Germany and Japan are like that?", England asked curiously. Spain paled, realizing his mistake. He turned away, avoiding the Brit's eyes. "Hey I asked you a question! You're my prisoner, you will be obey me if you like it or not!"

"Oh come down mon cher. You're scaring little Italy. Aww mon doux Italie, do don't be afraid. I won't let those big bad guys hurt you.", the Frenchmen cooed to the small nation. Russia stared at them, eyes glued to the smaller one. The Brit shock him head and sighed.

"Shut the bloody hell up France! We need answers! China and the other Axis are missing. Italy is a child again and according to him Japan and Germany are the same way. We need to know where they are and what caused this.", England shouted at the Frenchmen.

"We won't get anywhere like that. You didn't get anywhere with Bulgaria either. I have an idea.", France said while looking at Italy. "Mon cher, tell us what happened to you. Do you know where the others are?"

"Ve I don't remember. I was cleaning Austria's house then I was on a beach. Everyone has gotton so big too ve.", Chibitalia mumbled cutely. "Big brother France why is big brother Spain tied up? "

"Ah...because he is an enemy right now mon doux. You're under a new rule again. Do remember anything else?" Italy shock his head no and England sighed. The Brit didn't like being so close to the small Italian. He gave off some sort of power, aside from his annoyingness and cuteness.

"It's your fault England. You dressed up in a toga and called yourself Britannia Angel! You turned them into smaller nations!", Spain cried out with hate for the Brit.

"A toga? Haha oh mon I would have loved to see you in a Toga.", France laughed, cuddling Italy.

"Britannia Angel? That's a funny name da. Do angels where togas?", Russia asked jokingly, petting the Italian hair.

"Bloody hell! Stop laughing! Spain you damn wanker don't say such-"

"Ve I remember!", everyone turned their attention to the litte nation. " There was an Angel with really be eyebrows ve! He flew away into the sky ve. Though I think it was a he, his was was really small like mine ve ve.", the mini Italian exclaimed. France and Russia, even Spain laughed really hard at this. England started to turn red.

**(((((0Elsewhere 0)))))**

Hungary waited fearfully as the Polish blond ate some cookie stick. She pulled Holy Roman Empire closer, praying for their safety. The little empire was asleep but badly hurt. Poland stopped eating and turned to his guests. The Hungarian looked up curiously. Poland handed her a box. She didn't expecting the blond to hand her some food.

"Here, they are like really good.", Poland said, handing her a box of cookies. "So like, who is the kid? He totally doesn't look like Prussia's brother."

"Uh...England transformed him back in Holy Roman Empire. He is a past self of Germany. I...know you guys hate each other but please Poland. We need your help. England turned Italy and Japan also in smaller verions of themselves. You don't have to fight on the Axis side just...don't let them get Holy Roman Empire. I don't know...but if you just help us maybe when Germany is back to normally he won't hurt you anymore...", Hungary babbled nervously. "Please help us."

"I like totally don't like Germany, duh."

"Feliks please..."

"But I like can't hurt something like totally cute. Even if its like my enemy. You guys can like stay here but like if my boss finds out you guys like totally have to go. I'll like have a doctor like totally check him. For now you guys are like under Polish rule.", Poland said, leaning back into his couch.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much."

* * *

**A/N:** I really doubt anyone really reads this part of the page but I wish to thank all the fans of "The Power of Being Cute" (which is a crappy title since I suck at naming stuff) . This fic is my most popular Hetalia fanfic and it's all thanks to you guys. This story is coming to an end in the next few chapters. If you want to read something of my other fanfics check them out. I also recommend reading Night-Huntress019, CloudsofGlory and MyFearOfFalling fanfics.

Nirro Koi-Asakiku fic

Swords-Prupan fic

Music, Love and Blood-multi-pairings fic (coming soon)

**Bing Translations:**

French- Mon doux (my sweet)


	7. Found them?

**I Don't Own Hetalia Axis Powers!**

**Story****- After getting drunk because of losing another battle to Axis, England transforms them in to something that will allow the Allies to defeat them. Too bad they are too cute to harm now.**

**Setting-WW2**

**Pairings-Axis x Almost everyone (Allied)**

_**Italics-**thoughts_

**

* * *

**

**Last time-**

"But I like can't hurt something like totally cute. Even if its like my enemy. You guys can like stay here but like if my boss finds out you guys like totally have to go. I'll like have a doctor like totally check him. For now you guys are like under Polish rule.", Poland said, leaning back into his couch.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much."

**Chapter Seven- Found Them?**

"So explain it again for, mon cher.", France commanded before taking a sip of his wine.

"We don't know the rest really...Romano was the one there who remembers it all. England showed up in a dress-", Spain was cut off by the Brit.

"It's a toga!",

"uh..."

"What you said that before! It wasn't a dress!"

"Shhhh iggy."

"Oh bloody-"

"As I was saying, he showed up in a dress with a wond and flew around."

"He had no undies too ve."

"Oh yes thank you Italy, he also wasn't wear any underwear."

"Get to the point!"

"Well he then turned them into kids, as you can see for yourself. It would be most appecited if you would turn them back to normal England."

"But I didn't do anything..."

"Ve ve."

"Well...first things first. Since we have succesfully captured Italy, Bulagria and Spain. We just need to find Germany and Japan then the war is over. When they all are found and locked up, we'll let England turn them back to normal. Ok da?", Russia explains, smiling at them.

"I was afraid you would say that.", Bulgaira muttered to himself.

"I didn't do anything!", England shouts but everyone else ignored him

"What about China?", France asked, looking up from the cute thing in his arms.

"I have my troops and sister are already searching for him. You guys will search for the others da.", the Russian said with a smile...and a strange aura surrounding him.

"Oh wait, what about Romano, Prussia, Austria and Hungary?", Canada asks and surpisingly Russia turned to him.

"They aren't important as Germany and Japan. Capturing them means the end. They are harmless now so it should be easy da.", Russia explained.

"Just one more thing...which sister is not search for China?", France suddenly asks.

"Da? Belarus is looking for him. Why do you ask da?"

"Oh nothing...", the Frenchmen says, looking back at the tiny Italian. Italy looked up at himm curiously. France had a funny expression the Italian thought. He giggled to himself over it.

**(((((0With Greece0)))))**

The tiny nation has fallen asleep in the Greek's makeshift bed along with his many cats. Normally he would be asleep as well but his mind wouldn't let him right now. Greece stared at the child that was supposed to be cold blood killer and enemy. He was too cute to hate though or even harm at the moment. The Greek doubt he could if the child was a full sized anyway. The Grecian gentle patted Japan's hair, just like he would to a cat. The child stirred alittle but didn't awake. Greece smiled to himself, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Greece, you better be-Oh you are awake.", Egypt stated blanky, staring at the cat lover. "Who is that?" Greece didn't answer at first. He stared at the sleeping nation, thinking of what to say. _Should I tell him? _

"It's a child. He...must have lost is parents because of the war.", the Grecian said as if it were true. Egypt nodded before entering the room fully, closing the dorr behind him.

"He looks familiar but I've never seen an Asian around here before." the Egyptian notes, looking at the sleeping nation.

"I...don't know.", Greece muttered

"Well...anyway I heard from America just now that Italy along with Bulgaria and Spain."

"Spain?"

"Yeah, he just joined the Axis. Also...", Egypt trailed off, staring at the Japan. "When...they were found. Italy was...different. America said, Italy was smaller. Like he was a child again." the Grecian eyes widen in realiztion. He looked up at his friend, hoping he wouldn't realize it too. To bad he did. Egypt leaned in closer to Japan before looking back at the Greek. He had a blank expression but Greece knew the other figured it out.

"So...this is what he looked like all those years ago. Cute."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this one is sooo short. I needed to update but I had alots of work to do. I'll update this weekend again, hopefully it'll be longer. Thank you for reading!

**Bing Translations:**

French- Mon doux (my sweet)


	8. Omake Chapter

**I Don't Own Hetalia Axis Powers!**

**Story****- After getting drunk because of losing another battle to Axis, England transforms them in to something that will allow the Allies to defeat them. Too bad they are too cute to harm now.**

**Setting-WW2**

**Pairings-Axis x Almost everyone (Allied)**

_**Italics-**thoughts_

**

* * *

**

**Omake Chapter!**

"Hey Iggy!", America shouted at the drinking brit. England ignored him while picking up his glass and downing its contents. The blond American kept talking, even though the other was slowing closing touch with the real world. "Why did you guys let Russia go find China? I'm the hero! I should have went...with you guys backing me up of course."

"Uh...shut up you wanker...go..go fuck yourself...", England said in a very slurred fashion. His words make even less sense than normal to the American. The Brit grabbed another bottle of ale, pouring into his cup while America watched him. He then chugged the burning liquid down and refilled the glass.

"Wow slow down man. How are you gonna help the awesome me, find Germany and Japan? Like that was really cool of you to turn them into kids but it's also weird. How did you do it anyway? Do like have an alien helping you?", the blond continued asking lots of question until England swayed in his seat. America watched him carefully, wondering if the other was going to pass out. "Hey careful man...damn you drink too much."

"Shut -hicup- up you...bloody...-hicup-", England then fell forward, hitting his head against the wooden counter.

"England!", American exclaimed, cursing his brother for being so stupid...dare call him stupid.

Suddenly a white light surrounded the island nation, blinding the other. When he opened his eyes again his brother was gone and a feather was on the seat.

"Huh?...what happened-Oh nooo the aliens took him!"

**((((0Elsewhere in the world0))))**

"Hey mommy...why happened to our doggy?", asked the little girl. Her mother looked down at her unsure how to answer. They both turned to their once old dog laying on near the fire place.

"I don't know sweety..."

"No thank is needed hahaha", a heavy British accent voice exclaimed cheerfully. The mother looked around, holding her daughter closer. No one was in there home aside from themselves and their 'puppy'.

"Was...that God's voice mommy?"

**...0o..o0...**

Britannia angel continued to fly around in the night sky. When he flew low to the ground he heard someone civilians talking about their problems. So an angel, he took it upon himself to help them. From turning annoying brats into cute little babies to turning perverted Frenchmen into frogs. Britannia angel felt very happy as he helped the world.

It was getting late now though and he was tired so he flew back to HQ. He landed on a tree next to a window of the building. Thinking it would be easier to get in through the window, Britianna angel moves gracefully on the branch to get to the window. Unknown to the angel, someone had saw him land on the tree. They left the room instantly.

With his magic wand, he went through the window and fell on to the floor of the room. In a flash of light, he became England again. The Brit fell asleep as soon as he changed back, laying on the floor near the window. But he was quickly awakened by strong sent of roses.

"England mon cher...what has gotten into you?", France sighed, picking up the dazed Englishmen. "Why are you wearing that appron btw the way?"

"France? Uh...shut up...let me sleep.", England mumbled in a slurred way.

"Ve ve He had wings before! He looked soo scary!", Chibitalia exclaimed from the doorway. "

"Oh sweet little Italy do not worry, big brother France is with you.", the Frenchmen reassured the small nation.

"Bloody hell...let me go you...frog -hiccup-", England tried to get away from France but his brain just wasn't working. "-hiccup- In the -hiccup- name of the mo...non-hiccup- of the queen...I'll punish you."

Yup...he was drunk, they all thought.

* * *

**A/N:**First (sucky) Omake chapter and I dedicate this to my new friend and cosplay member (who is my group's England) OkamiChan!


	9. What now

**I Don't Own Hetalia Axis Powers!**

**Story****- After getting drunk because of losing another battle to Axis, England transforms them in to something that will allow the Allies to defeat them. Too bad they are too cute to harm now.**

**Setting-WW2**

**Pairings-Axis x Almost everyone (Allied)**

_**Italics-**thoughts_

**In Memory Of the Dead and Surviving poeple of Japan**

**

* * *

**

**Chapther 8!**

**Last time(in Chapther 7)-**

"Yeah, he just joined the Axis. Also...", Egypt trailed off, staring at the Japan. "When...they were found. Italy was...different. America said, Italy was smaller. Like he was a child again." the Grecian eyes widen in realiztion. He looked up at his friend, hoping he wouldn't realize it too. To bad he did. Egypt leaned in closer to Japan before looking back at the Greek. He had a blank expression but Greece knew the other figured it out.

"So...this is what he looked like all those years ago. Cute."

**Chapter Eight- What now?**

_"Help!"_

"同様に私たちに役立つ!"

"The earth, is shaking mama!"

"痛みを停止します!"

"Everyone get down!"

"彼女は呼吸ではない急いで!"

"Mama wake up! Mama!"

A small dog barked, trying to wake up its master. His own paw was bleeding from falled glass. The master laid, hidden under some rubble. His dark hair tussled in a complete mess, hiding his left eye where blood dripped down from. The little dog nuzzles his master's broken arm. No sound came from the man. Whining in sorrow the dog licked his master's cheek, begging for a responce.

"日本！そこで日本のハングアップする ！"

Shooting up, China clutched her aching heart. _What...was that? It felt so real. _Tears unknowingly started to fall from the old nation's eyes, staining his cheeks. He sobbed while trying to control himself. _Just...what was all that? That man looked like Japan. But who's voice called out to him? _Catching his breath, he took in his surroundings, trying to shake off the dream.

"Where...am I aru?", the Immortal nation sighed, staring up at the sky. Last thing he remembered was holding a child version of his once brother. _Aiyah! Got to get him out of my head!_ China shook his head furiously, not noticing another presence appear behind him. The eldest nation then felt a cool metal touch the back of his head.

"Don't move.", A german voice commanded.

"Who are you aru?", China said through cletched teeth while staying perfectly still.

"Kesseses I'm the only awesome nation there ever was. But, now tell me old man, where are you allies?", Prussia said awesonely.

"You want to know where they are? Very close by. But shouldn't you be worried about your brother and ...his allies.", China stated coldy, almost choking at the thought of his own brother.

**(((((0With Greece0)))))**

"Mr. Egypt! Miss Belarus is here!", an solider Egyptian called out, opening the tent. Suddenly the man was pushed aside. Greece and Egypt exchanged horrified glances as the White Russian barged in. She glared at the Mediterranean nations as she stepped in side.

"Brother sent me here in search of China. Where is he?", Belarus demanded, glaring at them. Greece held the little nation close, hiding him the brother obessed beauty. Egypt stepped forward infront of the Grecian.

"We haven't seen him. We'll keep and eye out for him" the mysterious nation stated calmly.

"Search for him! When he is found bring him straight to me!", the Belarusian hissed at then. She turned to leave but cute noises made him halt. Greece hushed the once sleeping nation, try to keep him quiet till she left. Instead Japan woke up fully and looked around with curious eyes.

Belarus turned around, eyes catching sight of the little nation. "Whats a child doing in a war zone? You call us cruel?"

**(((((0 With The Allied Power0)))))**

"Pasta!", the little Italian cried out happily. France petted his head while basting his lil brother's cuteness. "Is it all for me big brother france?"

"Yup, eat up mon cher." the Frenchmen coed. Chibitlia cheer in glee before devouring his favorite food. Like a pedophile, France watching Italy eat evey noodle and get sause all over his face. Then a shoe came flying at his head, ruining his enjoyment. "Owww fils de pute!"

"You bloody frog I never want to see you scare a child like that again.", England shouted.

"Geez France, stop trying to my Italy", Spain commented off handly only to be smacked by England.

"Shut up, be grateful I let you out of that chair. And you! You sick pervert stop trying to rape our prisioner." The Brit yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh calm down, I was only letting him have pasta." France defended.

"Like hell you were." England spat.

"Oh jealous mon cher? Would you like me to feed you?"

"No way you sick frog. Hey don't come near me!", France advanced closer to the brit dispit his protests.

"Hey guys!", Russia called out appearing in the doorway. All the attention suddenly went to the large nation. England and France froze mid fight, staring at the Russian. "Oh what are you guys doing? Playing da? Well excuse, I was looking for North Italy."

"Oh he was...right there.", France trailed off, staring at the empty chair. Russia looked over where the Frenchmen was staring at.

"Da? Where is he?"

"Oh no, where is Spain? They are both gone!", England exclaimed. "You bloody frog this is all you fault!"

* * *

**A/N: I know you all now heard of the horrors going on in Japan right now. In China's dream, he is seeing Japan's suffering right now. I'm dedicating this chapter to all those in Japan and those trying to help them as best as they can. Love to Japan and to the World. **

**Traslation by Bing~!**

Japanese:

同様に私たちに役立つ(Kami-sama save us) , 痛みを停止します(stop the pain), 彼女は呼吸ではない急いで(She isn't breathing), 日本！そこで日本のハングアップする！(Japan! Japan hang in there!)


End file.
